You and I
by Lottielue1
Summary: Charlie's wedding gift to Adam and Connie bring back memories of their childhood; starting at the beginning and ending where they become one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, so a brand new fic for you all to read, this is a request for Mighty-Duck18 who has waited patiently for this to be uploaded. It'll be a four chapter fic.  
><strong>

**The scenes are not real because they were never seen in the films but we can always pretend they did because the films don't sure you everything :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks trilogy nor the characters this is just for entertainment.**

* * *

><p>"That's two suitcases, two bags for hand luggage both our passports and everything we'll need on the flight for tomorrow morning," Adam said sitting down next to his new wife; Connie.<p>

Adam and Connie had finally tied the knot after many years of dating; it had taken a lot of courage for him to finally ask her. The wedding was beautiful, everything she could ever imagine but there was one thing on Connie's mind; the wedding gift that Charlie had given them. It was laid on the table just staring at her and she had yet gained enough courage to open it. She knew what lay inside the wrapping it was something that held so many memories.

"Connie, are you alright?" he asked looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Adam it's just Charlie's gift."

"If you don't like it we can hide it and only bring it out when he is around. Anyway you haven't even opened it yet why is it worrying you."

"I know what is inside. It's a photo album Adam."

"What is so bad about a photo album?" he didn't understand why she was worrying about it so much.

She sighed, "you see in this album is moments we have shared over the years as a team I'm worried that I'll look at it and not be happy that everything has ended. I no longer play hockey but I worry that if I open this then I'll regret my decision to stop. I'm being silly aren't I?"

"Of course not, there is nothing wrong with being worried about decisions you've made but you shouldn't worry about things that have ended. You ended that part of your life to start another one." His soothing words calmed her and with this new calmness she stretched and tore away the wrapping. In her hands now lay a beautiful blue book with an image of the ducks when they won the Gold in the Junior Goodwill Games.

"It was a good day that," she said running her finger over the image. She smiled as she saw her and Adam stood next to one another. "It's where it all started,"

"Nope," he said as he turned the page. "This is where it all started.

The image Adam had pointed at was where he first joined the Ducks as a team, it was after the first game and everybody was still wary of him but Jesse and Terry still held a grudge to the new comer.

XXXX

"So Banksie, how does it feel being in green instead of black?" Karp asked glaring at Adam; he didn't really like him but he could see he was going to be a key player.

"It was alright," he replied gulping. He caught eye with Fulton Reed who was stood glaring at him. He wasn't a coward but he had seen the way Fulton hit a puck and he didn't want him to be hitting him in the face. As he stood he glanced around the group. He had no way of leaving the room as they stood guarding the door.

"Well remember this Cake eater when we're versing the Hawks you best remember whose team you are on," Adam already knew he'd find it hard to become friends with Jesse. So far the only person to give him any words of kindness was the Charlie and this was 'on behalf of the ducks…' it didn't get any further as Jesse butted in.

He chose not to respond to Jesse's comment but looked around the group once more. As he glanced around he was sure one of them was missing. There were two girls and he could only see one. "What's her name again," he said to himself blanking out what the others were saying to them. He knew they wouldn't be pleasant so he decided not to respond. "Tammy. No wait that's the blonde one. Catherine no, Chloe no wrong again oh god what was It." as he battled with his thoughts Charlie spoke up.

"I've got to go Mum's is waiting for me outside. Connie do you want a lift home?" Adams eyes widened as he heard her name. "Knew it started with a C." he mumbled under his breath.

"No thanks Charlie my mum's picking me up." The guys looked at her strangely but said nothing. Charlie said bye and walked out of the door as soon as he left the other ducks followed until it was only Adam and Connie left alone in the room.

"Don't let them get to you," she told him smiling, "I know how it feels when Charlie first brought me into the team the guys didn't like it because I was a girl and I was different. The only reason they don't like you is because you're rich and because you used to treat them like dirt when they couldn't play so well." She explained to him.

"I forgot about that," he said quietly.

"Let's start a fresh, Constance Marie Moreau from Minneapolis Minnesota," she placed her hand out in front of her.

"Adam Jerome Banks from Edina Minnesota," he said taking a hold of her hand and shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you," her friendly behaviour eased his nerves. "You know you're a really good skater, we're lucky to have you on the team and the guys will see that soon,"

"Thank you, if you don't mind me asking why did the other look at you funny when you said your mum was picking you up," Connie sighed and knew she should explain the real reason to him.

"We live in the poorer side of town in Minneapolis and money is hard. She works two jobs to keep a house over our head and food on the table. I don't see her a lot because she works through the day and then often goes out to work through the night. I don't think the guys believe that she's picking me up, and she isn't picking me up. She has to work tonight," Connie didn't say exactly what her mum did for a job at night but she knew Adam would work it out eventually. When she saw the realisation dawn on to his face she knew he had figured it out.

"Oh right, erm how are you getting home then?"

"I'll walk it, it's only two miles I've done it before. How are you getting home?"

"My dad is picking me up outside. You can't walk home it's dark out, it's not safe can't you ring your dad to pick you up?"

"I don't see my dad anymore he cheated on my mum when I was a new born and he never got in touch with me. I don't know where he is, that's why my mum struggles with money when she lived with my dad he had a decent income so we would have been fine but he just left us, left me." Her voice saddened as she got closer to finishing.

"I'm sorry, I can ask my dad if he can drop you off home," Adam suggested.

"Don't be daft, you live in Edina it's in the opposite direction to my house, and like it said it's no worry I'll be fine."

"Yeah but I can't just leave you to walk it on your own, you could get hurt," he pushed.

"You know, you're really nice guy but don't worry about me. I'm quick." She smiled winking at him.

"That doesn't fill me with much hope," he mumbled.

"Never mind, we best get going anyway your dad will be waiting." He nodded his head. The duo walked out of the building and Adam pointed to his car.

"Wow that must have really expensive it's gorgeous." She awed as she looked at it, and then Adam felt guilty. He had all this money and yet her mum was working two jobs to put food on the table. Just then the heaven opened and it started to rain.

"Great, somebody up there must really dislike me," she complained.

"Yep but I do like you, you're the only one that has been nice to me, and I'm now repaying the favour c'mon we're giving you a lift home." He took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards the car.

"Adam stop its fine I don't mind walking…" she didn't finish her sentence as Adam opened the door.

"Dad can we take Connie home please, she had no one to take her and I'm fed up of her saying she is going to walk home." He could feel her glaring behind him but he didn't care. His dad said nothing but nodded his head. And Adam opened the back door and waited for Connie to climb in. Sighing she did this and Adam followed her.

His dad asked her for her address and she mumbled it shyly sitting back in the car. As she looked out of the window she knew she would never have the luxury of owning one of these.

"What time is practise again tomorrow," he said trying to break the silence.

"It's at half 9 till half 12. Then we have a game next week."

"How are you getting there?"

"Oh Casey, Charlie's mum is giving me a lift, we live quite close. " She smiled at him and in the front Adam's father frowned.

They turned down the road to where Connie lived and she blushed from shame. She saw Adam looking out of the window surprised, "erm this is my stop, thank you for the lift home Mr Banks. Thanks Adam I'll see you tomorrow." She climbed out of the car and waved to Adam before running up to the stairs to her house. She saw the car drive off in the distance.

In the car Adam sat surprised with what he had seen, he knew that she would live in a bad area of town but he never expected this.

"It's a good job we gave her a lift, who knows what could have happened to her on her way home." He heard his father say.

"I never knew she lived here you would never of guessed with how she is on the ice and how she talks to the hawks."

"Sometimes you need to look deeper into a person to get to know them." His father said and he thought about this the entire journey home.

XXXX

"Were you really surprised when you saw where I lived?"

"Of course I was I mean when you described your home life I expected the bad but never did I expect you to live in a street like that. It was that day I realised why the Ducks first hated me so much because of my money." He sighed.

"Hey don't put yourself down, it was jealousy not hatred. You weren't asked to be born in to a family high in society it just happened."

"I guess you're right hunny. But you were right when you said I should just give them time to come around."

"It only takes one, when they saw I was being nice to you then they saw you weren't such a bad guy and came around to the idea. Jesse had always been stubborn he just took a little longer than the rest," the two laughed.

"You're not kidding I had to be knocked out before he got the message I was a Duck not a Hawk."

"Yeah but you're still a Cake eater."

"Well you are now Mrs Cake eater," he winked.

"That's not a bad thing."

"What I really want to know is, you knew your mum wasn't picking you up but why did you lie to them and say she was?"

"I was stood behind Fulton so you couldn't see me but I knew you were looking at us all, I didn't like how the guys were talking to you. So I decided there and then that I would stay and see if you were alright. I never planned on staying that long but I'm glad I did because now look at us."

"Yeah, thank you for staying behind all those years ago. I'll admit it I just felt like crying it wasn't my fault that I had to be transferred I had never asked to be a Duck. Until you spoke to me I had the thought in my head that I should have just quit Hockey all together, my new team mates hated me, my old team mates hated me and none of it was my fault."

"I know hunny but I'm so glad you didn't quit, we probably wouldn't be as good if we didn't have you, and you were our lead scorer throughout the years. We needed you. We needed you then and we still need you now." Adam smiled at her and leaned to give her a loving kiss. Pulling back she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Want to turn the page?" she nodded her head and her hand stretched out to the next page.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've left it there, please review and let me know what you think to it so far :)<strong>

**Lottie**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter, hope you enjoy and I don't own the Mighty Ducks creation.**

* * *

><p>As Connie turned the page to reveal the next image her face scrunched up in confusion. In front of her stood herself and Adam holding hands just before their second game against Island. She remembered that Charlie had stepped out to be on the side so Adam and Russ would be able to play. But she wasn't sure why Charlie had placed that image into the photo album. She looked over to Adam who had a small smile on his handsome face, which caused her to frown even more. The image must have meant something but she couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

"Do you understand it?" she asked him.

"I think so; the hand you're holding in that picture was the one I sprained in the first game against Iceland. I think this image shows the first time we came out as a couple. We had been on a date before this but we didn't tell the team. And if you look at Goldberg's face he looks surprised with us holding hands."

"Oh I see it now. Do you think this photo may symbolise our first date?

"That's exactly what I think it could be."

XXX

"Connie, you've got a letter here for you," cried Julie from inside their dorm.

"A letter?" She asked as she walked over to her. "I wonder who it's from," she took the letter out of Julie's hands and opened it carefully. She knew instantly who went it when she looked at the elegant handwriting, her stomach began to flutter and a silly smile formed on her face. Julie watched her friend with a small smirk on her face.

"I take it's from Adam," she said slyly.

"Adam. Why – why would you think it's from him," she said with a small blush.

"Please you've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. What does the letter say?"

"It says. Dear Connie, I bet you didn't expect a letter this evening but I was wondering if you are free tomorrow would you like to accompany me to this restaurant that I have seen. It's nothing too fancy but I would like it if you'd come. Adam."

"Oh My God! Connie he is asking you out, you have to go, we need to do your hair, your nails, pick out what you are going to wear…"

"Julie calm down, I'll write back to him telling him I'll be able to attend and I will be getting ready on my own. I don't want to look as though I've made too much of an effort." She said calmly but inside she was giddy.

The next day came around quickly and Connie sat applying a light amount of make up on her face more excited then she could remember for ages. She had spoken to Adam at training and he explained to her that it was nothing posh, like his mother and father would go it was more of a teenage restaurant but a bit classier. She was slightly confused by this but decided that a summer dress with some sandals and a light cardigan would be fine. Checking herself once more in the mirror she smiled at her appearance and then waited for Adam to knock.

Minutes later a knock on the door signalled his arrival. Opening the door she took in the sight of a smartly dressed Adam in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His toned frame pushed into his shirt showing a little muscle.

"You ready to go?" she nodded her head and together they walked out of the hotel. She had noticed his bandaged hand as they walked to the restaurant but had yet to mention anything about it to him. She decided that she would mention it while they were waiting for the meal. It wasn't a long walk to get to the restaurant and the sinking sun placed a light warm glow on to them as they walked. It was then when she felt Adam try and slip his hand in to hers, looking up she smiled as she watched him not look in her direction. Deciding to be nice to him she placed her hand in his and gently swung as they walked, it was then he looked down at her and smiled shyly.

They walked around the corner before entering the restaurant, they were taken to a seat and handed a menu each. They sat in silence as they looked at the menu before Adam spoke up.

"What you thinking of having?"

"I'm debating between the carbonara pasta and the double bacon and cheese burger with fries. What about you?"

"Either the burger like you or the pepperoni pizza but my eyes keep glancing over to the desserts," he laughed.

"I fancy a dessert but it depends on how much I'm going to eat." She grinned back.

"I've decided I'll have the pizza. What you wanting?"

"I think I'm going to go all out and have the burger and fries, if you get them I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to pay at all, I asked you here so that means I pay for everything. No buts. What you wanting to drink?"

"Coca Cola please," he nodded his head and stood up from his seat and headed to the till where he placed their order. A few minutes later he arrived back to his seat. "Adam, what's with the bandage on your wrist?"

He looked down at his wrist and subconsciously touched it gently before looking back up. "I dunno, ever since Sanderson hit me with his stick it's swollen and really sore I'm having trouble twisting it but I'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her.

"Adam you could really injure yourself. I think you need to tell Coach about it,"

"Please Con do you think he's really going to care at the moment all he seems to care about is winning. It's like being back working with Riley and the Hawks." She didn't want to agree with him but she nodded her head sadly.

"I think it has something to do with this Don Tibbles,"

"So do I but there is nothing we can do really but if we have to go through many more of them practises I'll snap."

"So will I, Charlie is fuming about it, I just hope everything will be okay. I don't think Ms McKay is all that happy with him either especially when Luis fell asleep in class this morning."

"If anyone can knock some sense in to him then it'll be her," Connie nodded her head agreeing.

There meals arrived and the conversation died down slightly as they ate. It didn't take long before Adam had finished his pizza and watched Connie struggle to finish hers.

"You don't have to eat it all Con."

"No I want to its really nice but help yourself," she said smiling warmly. Adam leant over before taking a few fries and shoving them into his mouth.

"Oh how attractive you look doing that," she laughed. Together they finished the burger and deciding that they were both full up they took their stuff and left the restaurant without having a dessert. Together they walked down the road holding hands, the temperature had dropped and there was a chill in the air. Adam sensing Connie could be cold placed his arm over her shoulders and brought her closer to him, smiling from the crook of his arm she lent her head on his shoulder.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me to accompany you for dinner?" she felt him stiffen beside her and was about to speak.

"Erm the reason I wanted to bring you here was because we've known one another a long time and we're good friends and I erm wanted to know if you erm…" by this time they had stopped walking and Adam's face slowly reddened. Connie moved out from underneath his arm and smiled at him before taking hold of both hands. Adam seemed to understand what she was suggesting and took a small step closer to her. She smiled up at him before standing on her tip toes, he released one of her hands and slipped it in to her hair behind her ear and lowered his head to place his mouth on to hers. She slipped her hand out of his hand before placing it in his hair, when she removed her hand from his hand he quickly slipped his arm around her waist pulling him towards her even more. They stood there kissing one another before he finally pulled apart. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Connie will you go out with me?" she looked up into his eyes and smiled before nodding her head and leaning in for another kiss.

xxx

"That is where things started, I guess you could call this the beginning," Adam said kissing Connie behind her ear.

"Stop it, but yeah I guess you are right. Don't you think it's clever how Charlie has managed to do all this. Each picture symbolises different moments in our lives that mean so much to us."

"It's Charlie in it, I'll never know how he does the things he does but I have a feeling it was his idea but the other ducks will have helped because Charlie is in the picture which means he hadn't taken it."

"True, I think it'll have been Averman he had a camera taking moment back then," Adam nodded his head agreeing.

"That photo is my favourite one so far, it's really simple and could be over looked but holds thousands of memories and many unspoken words. By the way that was a really nice kiss," he said winking at her.

"Glad you enjoyed it," she joked back, "And it sure does say that, I guess we should look at the next image."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been awhile since I've updated this story, I've wanted to do up date it last month but it's here now. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Connie turned the page and both Adam and she frowned at the image.<p>

"Fireworks?" she said aloud, "it can't mean bonfire night or Independence day. What do you think it is?"

"Well so far we've had our meeting, the first date… I think it could be our engagement." Adam looked at the image a little closer and was sure that the fireworks symbolised that.

"You'd think he'd of picked my engagement ring or something to make it a little more obvious to us. But now I remember the night. I was so impressed that you had thought of that,"

"To be honest with Connie, it wasn't just I that planned it. I had a lot of help from Julie, Charlie and Averman." Connie looked at her new husband and laughed.

"And here I was thinking you planned it on your own,"

"Hey, you were so busy trying to study I needed Cat Lady to persuade you to leave the dorm room and come on a date with me. If you'd have said no the plan would have just screwed up,"

"Then I'm very glad I went on the date," Connie told him linking her hand with his.

XXX

"Julie will you just tell him that, I'll see him tomorrow. I need to finish this assignment,"

"Connie that assignment doesn't have to be in till next Wednesday. Any way Adam wants to see you. He is your boyfriend and he wants to go out. You hardly see him now anyway. Now go!" Julie told her friend.

Connie looked at her and sighed she knew Julie was right. With the stress of the upcoming exams she and Adam had drifted apart. She saw him very frequently and she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she missed him. They had been together since the Goodwill games. Now they were in their final year of school and the final two months. She knew that the Ducks were going to go their separate ways and this saddened her more than anything. Adam had a future in Hockey having been chosen for the Anaheim Ducks: a team named after them. Her hockey career would end when they left as she wanted to aspire to be a Vet.

"Alright I'll go but I don't know what I'm going to wear," she told Julie walking to her wardrobe.

"Well I think something quite sexy, he is your boyfriend after all," winked Julie brining out a short shimmering dress. "You'll need a cardigan in case it gets cold." She said handing her a black cardigan.

"I'm assuming shoes will be next,"

"Of course," she said as she rummaged for Connie's shoes. Connie sat on the bed watching amused as her friend made such a fuss over what she was going to wear. In the past she had gone out in trousers and a t-shirt, she didn't understand why the occasion was such a big deal.

"Go and get dressed quickly. Adam wanted to meet you at half 9 and its already quarter to 9," Julie told her practically pushing her into the bathroom.

"Wait what?" Connie replied confused but Julie said nothing else. Sighing, she quickly got dressed and stepped out of the room.

In the five minutes it took Connie to get changed Julie had collected her make-up and hair products all on their dressing table. She took Connie by the arm and plopped her on to the chair.

"You took so long to persuade we've had to skip the shower and just see what we can do?"

"Julie what's going on?" Connie asked her but still got no reply.

Annoyed she sat still in the chair as Connie platted her hair in a French plat. It took her 10 minutes so Julie was a little worried she wouldn't get Connie down there in time for Adam's planed out date. She rushed her make-up making sure it was soft and gave her a natural glow. Happy with the results Connie stood ready.

"You now need to go down into the lobby and Adam will meet you there," Julie said confusing Connie even more by hugging her. "Good luck," she whispered in her ear. Julie opened the door for a very confused Connie to walk out.

She headed down the stairs from their shared dorm room into the lobby where Adam was dressed up waiting for her. He saw her walk in and stepped towards.

"Hello beautiful, you look gorgeous," he said before placing his lips gently onto hers.

"Why thank you, you look very handsome yourself tonight," she said admiring the way the clothes hung to him in all the right spots. "What are the plans for tonight then, Julie seemed to be very adamant that I wore clothes like this." She told him.

"I'm not telling you what is going to happen it's something you will just have to wait and find out for yourself," he told her before taking her hand in his.

Sighing Connie followed him into the darkening light, with it going 8 it was still bright out but the clouds in the sky were covering up the sun. They approached his car climbing he set off towards the north never telling her where they were heading. Watching the scenery pass them by she wondered what was going to happen. Adam was quite, well quieter than normal.

"Is everything alright Adam?"

"Yeah, perfect in fact," Connie smiled at him.

Another five minutes passed in silence before they reached their destination. He opened the door for her to step out of, and Adam took hold of her hand as they headed up a steep hill.

"Why of all places would you make me walk up a hill cake eater?"

"Because you can see the stars much better from way up here," when they finally reached the top of the hill he helped lower her to the ground and he sat down beside, taking out his phone he texted someone before he placed it back in his coat pocket.

"Well I guess you're right about the stars looking nice from – ohh!" a bright green firework shot into the sky stopping her from finishing her sentence. The fireworks continued some making no noise, some screaming as they propelled into the black sky. Together they sat Adam inching closer before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her towards him.

"Always full of surprise are you Adam Banks," she whispered in his ear placing a soft kiss on to his cheek.

For another fifteen minutes they sat silently watching as the fireworks exploded in the air, Connie pointing out to different ones. Adam looked at her and smiled his life couldn't of being any happier than it was right now but he knew the box in his pocket was either going to leave alone forever or make his life even more prefect. He knew the fireworks that Charlie and Averman were setting off would any soon, so he would have to do it before the last one exploded. Taking a deep breath he removed his arm and took hold of her hands forcing her to stand easily. Looking into her eyes he never removed his hands before he took a deep breath and bent on one knee.

Connie's eyes widened in shock; staring at Adam who looked extremely nervous at that moment.

"Constance Marie Moreau, for the last five years you have been my everything and my life. We've had our ups and our downs; we've shared laughter tears and time. But the part of our life that brought us together is slowly closing on us, so the next chapter needs to begin. Connie will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" he opened the box that he had in her hand, the diamond ring shining brightly.

Connie looked at Adam her eyes brimming for tears. She knew she would cry if she spoke but she knew she needed to give an answer.

Nodding her head she said "yes," before she laughed as Adam stood up wrapping her waist she placed her lips on to his in a tight kiss. Pulling apart, Adam slid the ring on to her finger before placing his forehead on to hers.

"I love you Adam," she whispered closing her eyes before placing her lips on to his lips.

XXX

"You know Adam I should have realised you were up to something other than a simple fireworks display."

"Yeah maybe you should have but you never expected there to be a fireworks show." He said sticking out his tongue at his wife.

"Shut up, but it was still one of the best nights I have had ever had. But I was so stupid not to realise that Charlie and Averman were behind the bush setting off the fireworks." She said shaking her head.

"That's why I needed the help; I'd never of been able to do just that without them. With the way you were stressing over your exams I relied heavily on Julie to get you out of the room." He said smiling at the memory.

"I'm glad I left now. I don't even want to think what would have happened if I had been stubborn and kicked Julie out of the room."

"I don't know what I'd have done if you'd have done that. But I'm trying to think what Charlie would have put for the next picture. So far we've done, becoming friends, the day I asked you out and the engagement. So what do you think is going to be next?" asked Adam looking at the photo album.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, I have an idea, and I want to know how the hell that boy did it."

"What?"

"Turn the page and you'll see," said Connie looking at the photo album.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, there is only one chapter left after this one so i'm nearly there. Keep reading everyone :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a hundred percent happy with this chapter but hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Adam turned the page and to their surprise the next photograph was of them stood in front of the church in their wedding suit and dress. The image had been taken on the day of their wedding.<p>

"How did he do it?" Connie asked looking at Adam in wonder.

"I've no idea but next time I see Conway I've a few questions I want to ask him first would be when he took this picture how the hell did he get the photo into the book, and the second where he got all of these images from."

"When you do I'll be there to hear his answer." Adam smiled at Connie.

"Charlie is one of a kind," he chuckled.

"You're not kidding there, I'm glad he got the image in however, it was such a beautiful day I can't believe that it's all over." She said quietly.

XXX

"Connie you ready?" Julie asked her friend, she along with Tammy Duncan and Connie's step-sister Abie were the bridesmaids for Adam and Connie's wedding.

"I guess so, I'm just so nervous," she mumbles smoothing her dress for umpteenth time, the door then opened and in stepped her mother. It was decided that her mum would be the one to walk her down the aisle. Her mother had remarried about four years ago and 3 months after the wedding she fell pregnant with Abie.

"You look beautiful sweetheart, I'm so proud of you," said Elaine; Connie's mum.

"Thanks mum,"

"Connie you look really pretty," said Abie smiling up at her holding her flowers.

"You look adorable hunny, thank you." She said giving her sister a hug.

"It's time to go," Connie nodded her head and the three bridesmaids stood and together they walked out towards the black limo parked outside her house. The group of girls got in and talked nervous for the upcoming day.

At the church Adam was stood with Charlie his best man at the end of the church. The other ducks were already seated and waiting impatiently for Connie to arrive. On one side of the church sat Connie's friends and family and on the other sat Adams. He looked behind to see his mother already crying and rolled his eyes at Charlie who laughed. On Connie's side sat Casey Conway smiling happily at the scene.

The church music began to play signalising that Connie was about to walk down the aisle first down was Abie smiling at everyone as she carefully walked down the aisle doing watched practised everyone saw she wa concentrating when they saw her tongue poking out of her mouth. Julie and Tammy were next to walk down together both with large smiles on their faces. As they reached the alter everyone stood to watch Connie walk down the aisle next to her mother.

Adam turned and smiled he couldn't be happier, walking down the aisle was the woman he loved and she was going to be his wife. Connie stood at the end and together they faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Adam Jerome Banks and Constance Marie Moreau in holy matrimony. If any of you do not see that it is fit that these two wed, then please speak now or forever hold your peace." The church was silent, so the priest continued. "Who gives away this woman?"

"I do," said Elaine.

"Now Adam repeat after me. I Adam Jerome Banks take you Constance Marie Moreau to be my lawful wedded wife."

"I Adam Jerome Banks take you Constance Marie Moreau to be my lawful wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish;"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"From this day forward until death do us part"

"From this day forward until death do us part,"

"I do," said Connie trying not to cry.

"Now Constance please repeat after me," Connie nods. "I Constance Marie Moreau take you Adam Jerome Banks to be my lawful wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish;"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"From this day forward until death do us part"

"From this day forward until death do us part,"

"I do," says Adam smiling at her.

Charlie steps forward and looks at the priest and the priest took the rings.

"May this ring be blessed with love and commitment." The priest then hands over the ring to the groom.

"With this ring I thee wed, wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Adam said as he slides the ring on to her finger.

The priest repeats what he said directing it to Adam's ring.

"With this ring I thee we, wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Connie said as she slid the ring on to Adam's finger.

The priest turns to face the audience, "I give you Mr and Mrs Adam Banks," he looks at Adam, "You may kiss the bride." Adam smiled lifted the veil and kissed Connie, around them they could hear cheering and applause. Pulling apart they all smiled and together they walked with the priest to sing the certificates.

A few hours later they were all in the large room that Adam's mum had rented for the venue for that night. Adam took hold of Connie's hand pulled her to the dance floor and they started their first dance.

"Are you happy?" he whispers as they twirl around the floor.

"Over the moon, I love you so much my darling," she whispers back placing her head on his shoulder. They continued to dance and other couples join the dance floor. There is at least 7 couples dancing and together they smile at one another.

"We did it Adam, at first we were enemies, then became friends and then lover and then engaged and now we are married. Who'd of thought it?"

"I've no idea but we made it," he laughed and leaned in to her lips.

XXX

"The best memory out of all four was this one," said Adam squeezing Connie's hand.

"You're not kidding there and now we get away from everyone and get to go on out honeymoon."

"Yes we do and then we can then come home and live happily as a married couple." He said kissing her cheek.

"Yes and then a few years later we can have a baby," she said watching the look on Adam's face.

"What," he coughed looking at her surprised.

"Well I want a child eventually I don't mean straight away like I said a few years' time."

"Okay then," he said warily.

"We should close this now," said Connie looking at the book.

Adam took hold of the page and closed it then took it out of Connie's hands and placed it on the coffee table. On the back of the photo album they saw something written. Adam picked it back up and smiled at Connie as he saw what is said.

"Mr and Mrs Banks forever and always, You and I." and Connie smiled at the words.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it's alright I feel as though it's rushed but I really hate having to write wedding scenes in fics but this one needed one. <strong>

**The story is now over and for all of you that have read this story, reviewed, favourited, and placed it as a story alert thank you.**

**Lottie :)**


End file.
